User talk:StarChaser19
Re:Book template Ya~! In my opnion, there is no need in improvement~ The template is really great~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Np and okay~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Hey! Sorry for the really late response, but I'm sure that you have seen my new signature, as it is in template form. And my new Ibuki-kun pic. It's fine, right? Thanks for informing me tho. (: Yay! I'm glad~ Thanks for your little suggestion on this! ^_^ Let's be friends! (: Lol it's fine not to be very social XDD Tbh neither am I :P Lol yeah! That sounds nice ^_^ So I see Manabe's your fave character? Lol. Ibuki-kun is my favorite, also Matatagi as well. But I like Ibuki-kun with Shindou-kun. :P Who's your fave alien character? Mine's Bitway and Rodan XDDD Lol. Hey, do you know when the subs are coming out? You know Chinese? That's so cool! Lol. Ooh I see. I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm also Asian ^_^ I know a bit of Chinese as well, and a bit of Japanese, and a bit of Korean. But that's it. Not good at Japanese or Korean though lol. Re:Picture Issue Ya~! I do have the same issue as you do~ I think it might be an issue with the wikia~ I hope it will be over soon, there is not really something we can do about~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That's good~ XD It indeed looks weird ._. I hope the wikia fixs it soon~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chaos Meteor Slideshow I don't really see the problem, but that can be just me~ I think you can leave it for now~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:09, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Apology It is totally fine~! You should take your time to do it~ I am fine with doing it here first~ Go ahead~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:28, May 5, 2014 (UTC) No problem and take your time~~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:45, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Customize Badges It is okay~ Actually, I do also have that problem~ I also have no idea why that problem is like that-- However, when I am on my phone, the badges are normal and have the pictures inside with what I have changed it and not the old ones-- I first thought it was only me but it seems that you also got the problem-- I have no idea how I can change it and I also think that we are not able to change it-- Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:34, May 9, 2014 (UTC) It is indeed really weird~ XD It is the same with the Lucky Future Badge~ It has the same glitch/problem with the Einsatz and Black Dawn one~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 19:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yup~! Although I still find it weird that my phone is showing them normally with the badge changes-- Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 19:19, May 11, 2014 (UTC) That's too bad though~ XD Whoa :o It is good that it is back to normal~~ I need to check it out when I hop on my computer again~~ (If I am not too lazy to do that-- XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Troll Issue Thanks for the info~! Let me know if it happens again~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:41, June 5, 2014 (UTC) That's good to hear~~! Glad that hr/she is gone (for now that is-- XD) Also, good luck with your exams and don't bother to edit on the wiki~ Exams go first~~ (Also, my year is almost ending too-- Got two and a half week left and then testweek for 2 weeks and then I have kinda vacation-- XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Then goodluck~~! Almost having summer vacation, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~~ (Whoa, that is indeed really much :o) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Summer vacation will be indeed great~~ The big reason is that we don't have school for a couple of weeks~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) You too~~! XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 22:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Screencap problem Ya~! Sure, no problem~! I have vacations anyways, so I have all the time~~ I will add the missing pics soon to all the galleries/episode pages~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 20:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You didn't sound like a joke, I fully believe you~ Okay~! I will leave episode 6 to you~ If you find any other episodes that need images, feel free to tell me, I have all the Galaxy episodes on my computer~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 21:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! I will do episode 8 as soon as possibke aswell~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ya~! That's not a problem at all~ Thanks for informing me though about it~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 20:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC)